Forum:Nicholas Black-Denied
Name: Nicholas Black Mutant Name: Midnight Gender: Male Age: 18 Powers: Psychic Seduction, Reality Warping, Thought Projection, Minor Telpathy and Telekinesis Weakness: The more he uses his powers, the more strain it puts on his body. If he manipulates anything to a certain extent, he nose will start to bleed, etc. His psionic powers are not as strong on another telepath. Personality: Nick is a very "nice and kind" guy. He is quite flirty and socail. Underneath his masquerade, he is very manipulative and evil. He is openly gay and willing to manipulate people to do his bidding. Appearance: He has dark brown, almost black hair. He is 6'0" and weighs 160, which is all muscle. He has ice-blue eyes. History: Nick grew up with a psionically-gifted father, and an energy-manipulator mother. His father was the CEO of very prosperous computer company. Nick grew up in the lap of luxury, with maids and nannies. He started developing powers around age 6, when he made the neighbors dog turn into a cat. Realising that their son had mutant gifts also, they tried to hide him from the world. They locked him in their manison, and gave him a set of specailized mutant staff to take care of him. Of course, he escaped. He used his powers to open a doorway outside, even though he was on the 3rd floor. His parents found him in the backyard bleeding out of his nose, asleep, they checked inside, and all of the staff was asleep also. When Nick woke up, his parents told him about how he and they were mutants. Nick was very happy, because he had seen cool mutants on the television. His parents decided to hold off from sending him to Xavier's, to see if they could train him themselves. His father trained his psionic abilities, until they flourished. Neither of his parents could train his reality manipulation powers, however. He was sent to a regular school, in hopes that his powers would subside, do to being around normal people. When Nick was 18, tragedy struck. It had been found out that his father was a mutant, and the press put 2 and 2 together and discovered his psionic abilities. It was released online that he had been using his powers to manipulate buyers and investors, which wasn't the case. An angry mob came and burned down his mansion, while he and the staff were still inside. Nick's mother sent him to Xavier's school, while she went into hiding. He has just arrived at the entrance. Mochajava141 21:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Reality Warping and Thought Projection are both extreme powers, you can chose one or the other just not both. Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 05:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Just deny it, I don't have time to RP. Riddle me this? 13:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok no problem Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 03:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC)